All Laws Are Made 2 Be Broken
by Loralee X5-214
Summary: If you can make kids in a lab, what else can you do? Max & Alec with some other X5 find themselves in another world...where no one knows who they are…So wouldn't that be a good thing ? MA Crossover with Fantastic4. It starts the same as Dirty Dancing!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em!

**Couples:** M/A, S/R & L/J

**Dirty Dancing**

It was a Friday night and John was where all 21 year olds would be. At a club dancing and drinking. He'd finally been able to get their at around 11 after sneaking away from the rest of the team. They had all been keeping a very careful eye on him, convinced he was going to do something 'to wild' for their likings.

The old song '_Dirrty_' by _Christina Aguilera_ came on and all the couples split up and started grinding or left completely to get a drink with newly-found-friends. He looked over to where a few girls were dancing on a big block. He'd seen them all before, Hell, he'd _been_ with most of them before. Except one face he didn't recognize in the slightest. She was blonde and on the tall-side of average at about 5'6, her hair was down to her mid-back layered and wavy. She was in high-heels, a black skirt and a shiny silver slightly-see-threw belly top. Not to mention she look very, very HOT.

He didn't know why, but she seemed to stick out a little. She didn't look any different from the other girls, but she still looked...Out of place. She knew how to dance, but it was like she didn't recognize the songs, and _Dirrty _was a popular song, all the other girls knew what little action to do for the song, some even mouthing them. But this girl had no idea. She just danced, even giving some of the other girls an enquiring eye.

'_Whatever'_! John though, finally looking away. He wasn't gonna go up their to her. Besides it was kind of an un-written rule that that's where all the girls dance when they didn't feel like dancing with a guy/have boyfriends. When they where in the whole Look-But-Don't-Touch mood.

By about 2:40 John decided he'd better be getting back before he found himself in to much trouble with Sue. As he was downing his last drink and leaving his other friends with their newly-found lady friends he noticed the girl from the box on stage was beside him. They both made eye contact with each other before she moved into his arms and began grinding with him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she pressed her body harder against his.

They stayed like that for about one more songs, before the girl turned around to face him and said "I've got to go now" into his ear. The flamethrower just smirked at that and asked in a sexy voice. "Want me to come?" As he brought his hand up higher on her leg. The young blonde just smiled at him again. "Can't. It's a little business thing"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at that. This girl looked only about 19. What business could she have at 3am? Normally he would have asked more, but he had to go too. He was surprised that she hadn't asked him about how it was like to be on fire though. She hadn't even brought up anything about it.

"K" was all he said before letting her go. She walked away with her hips still seductively swaying & John again walked over to the tables where his coat still was and then heading towards the same door. But not before he caught the eye of some of his friends, leading their newly found Ladies-For-The-Night towards the direction of their waiting cars.

'_Get over yourself_' He scolded himself as he again found himself thinking of what could have been… '_You can get with one tomorrow_'

John finally made his way to the back doors. He was still hoping to see her again, but when he opened the doors, she was nowhere to be found.

"Screw it!" He said out loud. Beside he had about 15 minutes before his cell phone would start ringing, with either Reed or his sister asking where the hell he was.

20 minutes later Johnny entered the doors that he was sure would have a very pissed off Reed on the other side. But when the door closed behind him, there was no one waiting for him. '_They didn't even notice I was gone!'_ Not that it was a bad thing, now he wouldn't have to listen to Reed lecturing him for 10 minutes, with Ben standing behind him laughing.

John quietly made his way to him room, taking off his shirt in the process. He opened his door, threw his shirt and coat down, while changing his pants at the same time, then climbed into bed and was ready for sleep….

He'd been staring at the ceiling for 2 hours now, Still thinking about the girl from the club. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. No one asked him about being a supper-hero before the whole space thing. So why was in bothering him now? Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was just the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. '_Dammit!_' he cursed. Realizing that he hadn't even gotten her name. '_Wonder if she'll be at the club agai-' _But his thoughts were interrupted by the security alarm going off, with flashing red lights and the whole 9 yards. He jumped out of bed and swung open the door, almost crashing into Sue. Her skin and hair looked oddly dark but that was only because it was dark everywhere except for the flashing red lights. He'd startled her a little, but she just kept running. Even after he yelled at her asking what was happening. John had never knew his sister could run that fast, she rounded the corner. By the time he'd gotten there she was gone. But the room was still full.

Reed and Ben were already their. And there were 3 figures dressed in pure black. The only thing he could tell was that two were female and the 3rd was male. He had dark hair. Both girls had their hair in high pony tails. One had black hair and the other had dark brown. That was the only color that was showing on their whole bodies. Except their skin color.

"What happened" he heard his sister say from beside, she sounded a little out of breath. "How the hell did you get beside me?" Johnny asked his sister. He just saw her 30 seconds ago, and she was AHEAD of him.

Before he knew it there was a roundhouse kick heading right for his head. It would had hit him too, if Sue hadn't put up a force field. "Gelassen verlassen Sie hier. Wir haben, was wir benötigen." he heard the guy say in what he was sure was German. They all stopped what they were doing and ran towards the door. The brunet was holding something the boy and the girl both made a 7 foot jump crashing out a window, before anyone could do anything.

The blonde who attacked them, was furthest away and she hadn't made the jump yet, when she did Reed stretch his arm out and pulled her back. She however didn't like that, so bit his hand where all the veins were, making him drop her 7 feet in the air. She landed swiftly on all fours.

In the time that Reed had grabbed her, Ben had turned on all the lights. The figure was still crouched on all fours, but looked up to see who had grabbed her in her jump. She swiftly stood up and looked directly at John wide eyes. It was the girl he'd been dancing with at the club.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_** o0**_** &&&&&&&&&&&**

_**A/N**__ Don't worry! The rest of the DA ppl r coming!_

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
